The instant invention relates generally to beverage cans and more specifically it relates to a resealable liquid container.
Numerous beverage cans have been provided in the prior art that are constructed to be self-opening and then capable of being selectably reclosed once the cans are opened. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,319 to Wells et al.; 4,561,560 to Lyon and 4,821,912 to Wells all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.